Love Will Find A Way
by the unknown author1
Summary: first fan fic. be nice. sadly these chactors arent mine, they belong to JK Rowling. this is a D/G fic. magic fighting and all that stuff. romance. but in the first and second chaptor nothing fightish happens. please read and review! sorry for typos
1. She Finnaly Figures It Out

Chapter 1  
  
She Finally Figures It Out  
  
Ginny's fifth year of Hogwarts had just begun. She came out of the feast happily, and full. She was walking toward the dormitory when suddenly she ran into someone. It was Harry Potter. She smiled at him and said, "Hi Harry!" He looked at her and replied, "Oh, hi Ginny." He just walked off with no more said. She looked at him confused and looked down sighing, when will he ever say more than 'oh hi Ginny' to me?! He doesn't know how I feel. She looked at the portrait and said, "Peppermint patties." The portrait swung open and behind it there was Hermione, Ron, and Harry. They where whispering something, but apparently they didn't want anyone to know about it. She walked off to her dorm sighing.  
  
The next day she was walking to Potions when suddenly Draco Malfoy appeared in front of her. She looked at him tilting her head slightly, as her dark red hair falls out of place and to her other shoulder, "What are you doing here? You don't have potions first hour!" He smiled at her amused and smirked, "I'm pretty sure I don't, but I have to get to Defense of Dark Arts, and this is the way to go." She looked curiously at him and thought, Defense of dark arts is on the other side of the school, what would he be doing here? She looked at him strangely her brown eyes sparkling, and then she walked slowly to her classroom.  
  
Ginny got to the Great Hall for lunch. She sat down next to Hermione and Harry. She smiled at Harry as usual but this time was a little different, he smiled back and said, "Hi Ginny! How are you?" She looked at him oddly as if he was acting as if she was his best friend. She replied, " I'm good, how about you?" She was quite pleased by the fact he is paying attention to her. His smile brightened and he said, "I'm great. Umm. Ginny can I talk to you?" She looked at him her head tilting slightly (she does that often) and replied, "Okay." She followed him out of the doors and by the lake.  
  
Draco on the other hand was watching her, he followed her outside with his invisibility cloak on. She watched that Potter boy and her walk out to the lake, he sneered at the thought that she likes Potter more than him. He sat down on a large boulder watching and listening.  
  
Ginny looked at Harry smiling. "So what did you want to talk about?" He looked at her then looked down, "Well. Hermione told me something, she said that you feel that I hate you, but I don't!" he added quickly so she wouldn't think of it in the wrong way, " It's just that I have admired you ever scene I saw you at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. I saw you there as a young girl, but now. I can't stand to be around you too long or I would do something I shouldn't do. That's why I keep avoiding you, that's why on your first year of school I saved you from 'Tom Riddle', Ginny, I love you."  
  
She looked at him like it could never happen. She thought to herself, he cant like me, there is no possible way! Harry Potter! The one who killed He- who-must-not-be-named! He is probably just saying that so I wont hate him. She looked at him and said, "Well I got to go to class" even though Transfiguration was canceled. She ran off with no more said.  
  
Draco was furious! He wouldn't let Harry near her again. Ginny was Draco's girl not Harry's. He got up to follow her and pulled off his cloak leaving it by the boulder. He walked to her and lightly grabbed her shoulder, "Ginny?" She looked back and saw Draco. "Umm. hello Malfoy, what are you doing here?" He smiled " I just came to say hi." She looked at him suspiciously and said, "Oh come on Malfoy, you know you are here for something." He grinned and replied, "I did come here for something, would you like to know what?" She looked anxious, "Please tell me!"  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere he pulled her closer and brought his lips to hers. She was so surprised. He kept getting more out of her, making the kiss deeper. But then Ginny pushed him away and ran off to Gryfondor Tower. 


	2. The Date

Chapter 2  
  
The Date  
  
She sits down in a common room chair thinking about what had just happened. Was she really just kissed by Draco Malfoy? What was she thinking when she pulled away? She had always liked Malfoy's appearance but just not his attitude. She wondered if anyone saw her. Her mind was filling with questions like this. After about a half an hour she was getting dizzy.  
  
She got up and walked to the library, she noticed that someone was following her. It was Malfoy. He had been sitting in front of the Fat Lady for about one hour. He felt pretty bad for what he had done and wanted to make it up to her. He said nothing still following her until they got to the library. She sat down and pulled out some parchment and a quill. He just looked at her waiting for her to start the conversation. But apparently that wasn't going to happen. So he started it a little annoyed that she didn't, " I'm sorry" She looked at him as if he wasn't there and she just noticed him, "Sorry for what?" He looked at her surprised at this because he thought she would understand, "I'm sorry for kissing you without permission." He didn't know if permission was the right thing to say. She shook her head and smiled, "Nah its ok" She was about to say that it happens all the time but it doesn't. He looked at her with a smile/smirk upon his face and asked, "On Saturday would you like to go to Hogsmade with me?" She smiled at him from ear to ear, "I would love to go." After saying this she left the room and went to the Gryfendor Tower and sat on the couch in front of the fire (of course after saying to the fat lady "pine fruit").  
  
She was thinking about what she had just done. Oh my god! I just got asked on a date with Draco Malfoy! I thought he hated me! I wonder what Harry will think! Suddenly she stopped there because she had just thought about what Harry had said to her earlier that day. I can't tell Harry! He would kill me! So she decided that she would not tell anyone. It would be a secret between her and Draco. She went to bed thinking about these things.  
  
When she woke up she looked at her magic calendar that hung in thin air and noticed that is was Saturday. "Oh no! Today's Saturday! She looked at the clock and noticed it was twenty till ten. She had planned on leaving for Hogsmade at ten thirty. She had to get ready fast. She took a quick shower and magically dried her hair and ran a comb through it. She put on her beautiful color changing robes that turn colors according to your mood. She put on a long necklace that looked like gold but it wasn't (she couldn't afford a real gold necklace).  
  
She ran out of the common room wondering where she could find Draco. She didn't know that he was on the other side of the Fat Lady waiting for her. She ran very fast and all Draco saw was a giant blur coming out of a portrait. He figured it was Ginny and ran after her. Finally he caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder, "Where do you think your going?" She looked back and saw him, "Oh there you are!" She smiled at him but he didn't really smile back, it took him a while to figure out how his face would fit to be a nice smile. She laughed, "You need some help learning to smile?" She started to laugh. He just glared at her, "Well excuse me for trying." He found out she was just joking and started to laugh.  
  
They went through the witch statue up on the sixth floor to Hunnydukes. They talked the whole way about grades, teachers, friends (that wasn't their favorite conversation), and ordinary life. She found out Draco got beat by his father and he couldn't say anything about it. The got to the Three Broomsticks and each got a butter beer treat of Draco's. Ginny seemed to like Draco more and more. She got to know him behind the mask of hate and violence. She also began to like him.  
  
They went to Zonko's Joke Shop and looked around at all the advertisements like, tease your friends with a screeching candy! Every lick it gets louder! Or things like, the new fake food! Fool your parents in telling them you are eating carrots or peas and it ends up tasting like cookies and cakes! Draco bought her a few of the screeching candies and they moved along to a broomstick store. There was one broom in display: the Firebolt 500. She just stood there watching it. She knew she couldn't afford it. Draco looked at her and shook his head, "Okay well I'm not buying you that." She looked at him and laughed, "I thought so."  
  
Around six o'clock they headed back to Hunnydukes with candies and toys and tricks in their pockets and went through the witch and back into the hallway of Hogwarts. He smiled down at her and scooted a little closer to her. Soon he had his arms around her waist and he moved his lips to hers. In no time they where kissing, the kiss kept getting deeper and deeper. She held on to some of his cloak to keep from falling back. Suddenly Draco pulled away. "It's late, I have to go" He smiled at her, this time his face didn't scrunch up into about twelve faces before it worked. "Bye Draco, I'll see you later" she gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked down to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
When she got there she saw Harry waiting for her with an angry look on his face. She knew going out with Draco was a bad idea.  
  
A/N: you will just have to see what Harry has to say later wont you? Excuse if I spelt Gryffindor wrong sometimes. I'm getting mad at my comp for screwing things like that up. Well pleeeeeaaaase review! 


	3. The Telling and the Note

A/N: Well here is the third chapter. Yeah..  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Telling and the Note  
  
She looked at Harry as if he was going to kill her. She made a sad look on her face and said, "Harry, calm down. I can ex-" but he cut her off right there, " You don't need to explain Ginny! I know you like Draco more than me. I just thought that you shouldn't be making kissie faces to the son of the father who almost killed you!" She looked at him her eyes widening. Then she thought about it. He's right, Lucious did try to kill me! (I can't spell his name.). She looked at Harry as if she had done something to get her sent to Azkaban. She ran off sad that just now the person she has liked, just now, starts to show affection.  
  
She sat in the dorm waiting for class to start. She got her books together and put them in her bag. She walked her way down to Hagrid's cabin. She heard a small pop and turned around still walking foreword. She ran into someone ahead of her. She looked down and muttered, "Sorry." He just laughed, "Sorry for what?" She looked up at the person, as always it was Draco Malfoy. She smiled, "Oh hi Draco!" Then she remembered what Harry said and looked back down at the ground, "I have to go to class." She tried to walk around him but he wouldn't let her, "Come on Draco! I'm going to be late!" He put his arms around her to calm her down, "Shhhh." She just sighed and pulled away from his grasp and walked to class. He just stood there watching her fade into the distance. He felt bad and confused.  
  
She went to dinner that night sitting alone. Then Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked to her and sat down next to her. Hermione smiled at her and noticed that something was wrong, "What's wrong Ginny?" Ginny looked up and saw her, "Oh nothing." She just looked at Ginny, "Don't lie to me Ginny, I know there is something wrong. You wouldn't look like that if there wasn't something wrong." She looked at Hermione and gave up, "Okay, but we need to talk privately."  
  
They walked to the library and looked around to see if anyone is listening. Then they looked around, "Good no one here. So Ginny what is wrong?" She didn't really want to tell. But she said she would so here she goes, "Well, Draco seems to like me. He tried to kiss me a few days ago. Then he asked me out to Hogsmade. So I said yes. But before that Harry said he had to talk to me. He told me he loved me. I didn't believe him. So I hung out with Draco at Hogsmade. Well we came back and he kissed me, this time I let him. Well Harry saw us. Then he yelled at me. I ran into Draco before Care of Magical Creatures. I just ran away from him." She looked down and took a big sigh. Hermione just looked at her, her jaw dropped, "Well that explains why you and Harry have both been in bad moods. I'm sorry for you Ginny." She seemed to have no more to say. Ginny just walked up and left.  
  
On her walk through the hallways something hit her in the head, "OWWW!!" She looked around and saw a gift wrapped in beautiful paper with red roses and hearts on it. She picked it up assuming it was for her. She looked at the small card on it and read: I'm sorry if I did something, to: Ginny, from: Draco. She smiled at the gift then opened it carefully. A paper, an empty locket, and two black and red roses. She picked up the paper and read: Ginny,  
  
You do know I care for you. That is why I am following you and giving you this. The black rose is for all the hate and violence taken out of me when I see you and the red rose is for my love for you. Please meet me on Christmas night after the feast where the red rose petals lead.  
  
Forever Yours,  
  
Draco  
  
She looked at the paper yet again as a picture of Draco appears a perfect size for a locket. She fitted a picture of Draco in there and put a picture of herself in as well. Then she thought about what he meant by "where the rose petals lead". (it is December 20th in this time).  
  
She walked to her dorm and sat down in front of the fire holding up the roses and smelling them.  
  
A/N: what did ya think? Please review!!! I would like to thank the people who reviewed: Fishy (yeah I agree. poor Harry. well you will see what happens to him), sea75enchantress (thanks for the helping of typos, oh and lol. I'm not sure if elephants climb trees or not.), Harry's Sweetie220 (I'll think about your suggestion, maybe later on in the story), cammie (I will! I will!), stardust firebolt (ummm. ok?), kitty luver87 (you never did? Well this is a big change huh?) TY to all! 


End file.
